Kubenci Kau, tapi Kutahu Kau
by lampion malam
Summary: "Orang yang membencimu, pasti adalah orang yang paling mengenalmu walaupun kau tidak tahu bagian sifatmu sendiri." Membencinya, berarti mengenalnya. — ApiAir, sho-ai
1. Api

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Kubenci Kau, tapi Kutahu Kau**

ApiAir, sho-ai, watch out with typo

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The person who hate you, is the person who most known you althought you haven't noticed part of yours._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu memandangmu disini, dengan perasaan jengkel yang bergejolak. Kedua sisi deret gerahamku beradu, menggertak. Kedua iris merah jingga ini selalu merekam tindakanmu.

"Air itu padahal anggota baru, tapi dia begitu mengerti bagaimana bertindak baik. Entah dia itu terbuat dari apa yang kita tidak punya, ya?"

Puji-pujian yang dilontarkan kepadamu, bukan padaku juga. Rasa tidak adil yang berubah menjadi dengki. Aku ingin sekali setidaknya meniadakan dirimu dari dunia ini. Andai saja kau tidak pernah lahir, sudah pasti aku tidak perlu semarah ini padamu.

Kau, adalah orang yang tidak kuinginkan ada dalam kehidupanku.

Maka, enyahlah.

-oOo-

Daun-daun pepohonan tertiup angin, dan beberapa turun menuju telapak tanganku yang hangat. Matahari bersinar dengan hawa sejuk. Aku memilih melapangkan pikiranku dengan berdiri di bawah pohon rindang yang agak jauh dari keempat saudaraku—atau bisa kubilang, pecahanku.

Napasku kuhembus melalui kedua hidungku. Mendengus, dan reflek tangan kananku yang tadi mengadah tergantikan mencengkeram daun muda. Beberapa saat setelahnya, percikan api muncul dari genggaman tanganku. Aku membuka kembali tanganku. Daun yang tadi kugenggam kini hanyalah ampas hitam yang tertiup angin kemudian.

Kudongakkan kepalaku. Awan-awan gelap mulai muncul secara samar. Kemungkinan hujan sepertinya ada dalam waktu dekat.

"Kenapa hanya Air yang dipuji? Kenapa aku tidak?"

Kembali pertanyaan yang sama kutanyakan pada diriku. Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah mengucapkan kalimat barusan kurang dari lima menit.

Aku tidak menemukan pencerahan atas pertanyaanku. Makanya aku terus menanyakan hal yang sama; berulang-ulang. Aku berpikir keras mengapa hanya dia yang dipandang baik lagi dipuja. Mengapa mereka tidak sekalipun memberi senyum bangga kepadaku? Tapi dia, mereka begitu mudahnya memuji dirinya.

Bahkan Petir; pecahanku lainnya yang paling arogan lagi berharga diri seharga berlian, bisa memberi senyum lega kepadanya.

Lagi-lagi kedua telapak tangan kukepal kuat. Mengingatnya membuat hatiku sakit.

" _Kalian kan dua elemen yang baru, jadi aku ucapkan selamat datang di kelompok kami! Oh ya, kalau kalian ragu untuk bagaimana membantu kami, kami akan membantu kalian."_

" _Hei Tanah lihatlah satu anak ini. Air begitu telaten mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tok Aba tidak perlu lagi bantuan Ochobot."_

" _Hmm. Kurasa anak satu ini tidak perlu lagi diajari apa-apa."_

Sungguh yang kubenci bukan Air, tapi pujian orang-orang kepadanya.

-oOo-

Hujan benar-benar turun hari ini begitu cepat. Bahkan saking derasnya, aku sampai harus melepas jaket tanpa lenganku untuk menutupi kepalaku—padahal sudah ada topi jingga yang terpapah manis di atas sebelumnya.

Tentu aku menggigil. Air adalah elemen kebalikanku yang merupakan api. Hujan adalah keadaan alam yang paling tidak kusenangi kehadirannya. Api lemah dengan air. Api tidak bisa bermain jika air ada.

Dan hujan, adalah apa yang membuatku ingat kepadanya.

Orang yang paling aku benci, orang yang paling membuatku menderita. Dia, adalah orang terkutuk dalam memori ingatanku.

' _Berhentilah untuk terus merutukinya, dan jalani hidupmu seperti biasa Api.'_

Aku hanya bisa memberi sugesti ringan pada pikiranku sendiri. Andaikata aku terus memikirkannya, aku yakin kepalaku bakal terasa terjepit lalu siap untuk meledak. Bersyukur, sugesti dari pemikiranku berpengaruh. Sekarang tubuhku terasa ringan tanpa ada lagi dendam di hati.

"Api kamu kehujanan?"

—awalnya.

Kupalingkan wajahku memandang siapa yang barusan menyapaku dengan kalimat tanya. Tutur suara yang begitu halus dan sopan namun berat. Bertopi depan sama denganku namun kedua mata ia sembunyikan dari ujungnya. Bibir tipisnya mengapit. Rintik hujan secara ramai menghujam jaket dan topi biru _indigo_ nya, sama halnya denganku.

"Air kamu kenapa disini?" tanyaku. Aku berusaha memperbaiki nada suaraku agar tidak terdengar seperti orang yang menyimpan kesal dari awal kepadanya.

"Aku melihatmu kehujanan. Mau pulang ya?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Kebiasaan gak mau jawab."

Air terlihat gugup. "Engh—aku tadi mau beli payung."

"Hah?"

"I—iya payung!" serunya. "Mau beli payung bareng aku gak?"

Pecahan 'Boboiboy' baru ini menarikku tanpa perlu minta permisi. Aku berusaha mencerna apa yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang agak gagapan sekarang.

Biasanya dia begitu ketika ada suatu kejelekan tengah dilakukannya. Aku mengenalnya, karena kami berdua bersama-sama lahir. Aku kenal dia yang tenang ketika ada aku bersamanya; dia yang banyak bicara ketika dia juga tahu apa yang kami bicarakan dan bukan membicarakan kejelekan orang lain; juga dia yang begitu takut ketika melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Kesalahan? Sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkan kejelekannya kali ini agar pandangan ketiga pecahan yang menjunjung tinggi memujinya itu tidak gelap mata. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak pernah lagi baik padanya, dan mulai meninggikanku.

Kami berdua mendekati toko yang menyediakan payung dari luar. Air memanggil pemilik toko dari luar pintu, dengan tubuhnya yang tidak kalah basah kuyup dariku. Sang pemilik pun menghampiri dan mengobrol dengan Air.

"Pak kalau uangnya basah mohon maaf," ucap Air kepada laki-laki berumur paruh baya tersebut.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa maklumi. Kamu basah kuyup sih bareng temanmu," bapak tersebuut memandangku sementara. Dia memberi ulasan senyum padaku, dan kubalas dengan canggung. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali menatap Air. "Beli dua?"

"Beli satu aja pak."

Oh rupanya dia mau sepayung berdua? Hah, mending aku kebasahan daripada jalan bareng dia. Bukan karena aku membencinya, sungguh. Tapi aku begitu takut ketika dia bertanya saat dalam perjalanan tentangku. Juga, aku tidak enak hati menerima kebaikan orang yang sudah aku jahati dengan bertabiat buruk barusan.

"Ho iya," si bapak akhirnya menerima uang Air yang ikutan basah. Dari masih di bawah atap yang melindungi si bapak juga kami berdua dari ganasnya hujan, Air membuka plastik dari payung.

"Air, aku bisa pulang. Kamu pake aja payungnya," mulaiku. Kedua iris jingga kemerahan milikku memalingkan pandangan dari tubuhnya.

"Gak, ini untuk kamu sendiri."

"Hah?"

Payung bernuansa merah maron itu menutupi kepalaku dengan lebarannya. Kupandang lengannya yang memegang payung tersebut ia ulurkan padaku, lalu berbalik menatap wajahnya. Walau wajahnya ditutup setengah, aku masih bisa melihat kedua irisnya yang seperti memberitahuku dia bahagia.

"Aku mau beli bahan kue. Jadi pulang aja," katanya. "Pasti agak lamaan. Aku bakal pulang agak telat. Paling hujan udah selesai nantinya."

Dia menyodorkan tangkai payung itu padaku. Ketika aku menerimanya, dia sudah ancang-ancang berlari menjauhiku.

Aku menatap payung pemberiannya sejenak. Masih ada label harga dari tangkainya. Awalnya aku iseng untuk melihat harganya—yang rupanya cukup mahal. Lalu aku melihat tulisan kecil disana.

 _Orang yang membencimu, pasti adalah orang yang paling mengenalmu walaupun kau tidak tahu bagian sifatmu sendiri_

Kedua tanganku sempat gemetar dibuatnya.

-oOo-

Payung yang kupakai aku gantung di salah satu paku yang ada di luar rumah Tok Aba. Hujan pun reda seiring aku pulang. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali bersama diriku yang lain di kedai. Pasti mereka tengah sibuk mengurusi segala perabot sang kakek.

"Hei kau kemana saja sih?" tegur Tanah yang melihatku kini basah kuyup. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku dengan cengegesan.

"M—maaf, tadi maunya jalan-jalan nyari mainan eh kehujanan," aku sempat memeletkan lidahku sejenak.

"Kebiasaan nyari hiburan lupa waktu," celetuk Angin dengan membawa beberapa kaleng serbuk _koko_ kepada Ochobot.

"Kami kerepotan disini," lanjut Ochobot—si robot mungil berbentuk bola yang kini menerima sekeranjang bawaan Angin. "Bersyukur hujan, jadi agak mendingan pelanggan."

"Iya deh maaf ..."

"Tapi Air mana ya?" tanya Petir yang tiba-tiba ikut perbincangan kami. Kedua tangannya ia lipat. "Tadi bukannya disuruh beli bahan kado buat ulang tahun Yaya nanti? Jam tiga siang ini kita harus datang kan?"

"Ini baru jam dua. Tenang saja," timpal Ochobot.

"Kita? Berarti nanti mencar datangnya?" tanyaku dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Semua memandangku dengan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kita bergabung lah. Nanti kadonya jadi lima," sahut Tanah. "Sewaktu minta THR dari guru Papa Zola karena puasa penuh saja, kami bagi tiga dia tidak mau."

"Apalagi misal ke acara ulang tahun. Kenyang saja dapatnya~" Angin bersenandung ketika bagian akhir ucapannya. Gaya bicaranya mengingatkan aku pada si kura-kura dalam animasi Pada Zaman Bahulak.

"Maaf aku telat."

Kami berlima langsung memutar tubuh kami melengoki suara barusan. Air dengan tubuh tidak kalah basah kuyup dariku, kini menenteng kantong plastik berisi entah apa aku tidak tahu. Wajahnya tampak sayu kupandang.

"Air kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tanah khawatir.

Air menggeleng; memberi jawaban bahwa dia sehat-sehat saja. Ia menyerahkan apa yang ia tenteng kepada Tanah. Tanah menerimanya, lalu mengecek apa saja yang ada di dalam sana dengan melebarkan kantongnya. Angin dan Petir juga menengok pada isi dari dalam kantong plastik tersebut.

"Air?" panggil Tanah lagi. Aku juga Air menatap wajah yang barusan memanggil nama Air.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bukannya bilang, untuk membeli sesuai dari daftar yang aku tuliskan padamu?"

Aku menemukan celah untuk membuat semua Boboiboy ragu padanya.

—seandainya aku tidak mengikuti perasaanku, aku yakin Air tidak akan seperti apa yang aku lihat.

 **-To be Continued-**

A/N: Rencana oneshot tapi kayaknya bakal jadi two-shot. Saya lagi jalanin tantangan agar diri ini tidak hiatus menulis. Beberapa hal sudah memancing saya untuk melakukan demikian, makanya mau buat cerita yang sepertinya menggambarkan apa yang buat saya mau berhenti menulis.

Kalian tahu? Review itu sangat berarti bagi author manapun. Memang author seharusnya tidak boleh menulis demi review, namun bagaimana lagi? Karena review, seorang author bisa tetap berkarya untuk memuaskan para readersnya. Jadi saya minta, bagi yang suka dengan cerita manapun yang kalian baca tolong sempatkan review. Kalian bisa sempat baca sampai habis satu cerita, tapi kenapa tidak memberi review yang kurang dari waktu kalian membacanya sendiri?

Terima kasih yang sudah mengerti isi A/N saya, maupun yang telah menjadi pelanggan setia membaca karya saya.


	2. Air

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Kubenci Kau, tapi Kutahu Kau**

ApiAir, sho-ai, watch out with typo

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Not e_ _veryone can't do like you, be grateful to what your talent and what you have_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Api selalu melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak enak kupandang. Sesekali ia mendengus kepadaku. Seakan-akan, dia sudah mengutukiku untuk segera menghilang dari pandangannya.

Pandangan sinis. Jujur, aku selalu ngeri untuk setiap kali memandang wajahnya yang setiap hari tidak lepas dengan dahi mengkerut jika di depanku. Sudah sedemikian aku menurunkan topiku sampai kedua mata aku usahakan kututup, masih saja bisa dapat kupandang wajah itu. Sudah kusugesti agar kegelisahan hati tidak mendera hatiku, namun jika mendengar suaranya saja rasa cemas kembali menggerogotiku.

"Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan Api? Kalau dia cemburu, tandanya dia anggap kau lebih hebat darinya. Kau hanya perlu tunggu dia berpikir jernih untuk apa yang membuat dia selalu cemburu denganmu."

Bukan. Aku bukan mempermasalahkan menunggunya mereda.

Aku hanya mempermasalahkan, apa yang membuat dia menganggapku buruk?

-oOo-

Suara sesegukan menemani malam dingin. Tetesan air terhisap dari tanah seakan bagiku terlihat tersaring. Aku memeluk kedua lututku. Meringkuk, menunggu waktu berjalan—dengan lambatnya. Hembusan angin yang damai justru membuat tubuhku menggigil kuat.

Barusan memang hujan, dan baru reda ketika sekitar jam dua siang. Memakai jaket saja tidak membuat tubuhku hangat. Menyesal karena memilih menyendiri di bawah pohon besar nan rindang. Sinar matahari tidak tampak karena awan mendung yang masih mendominasi langit. Oh ya tempat ku berteduh sangat gelap.

Segelap rasa kecewaku karena baru saja berbuat salah. Terhadap pecahan pendahuluku.

" _Air, aku tidak menyangka kau bertindak senonoh dengan amanat yang Gempa berikan."_

Kedua telinga reflek kututup dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

" _A—aku benar-benar tidak sengaja—kertas daftar harga luntur kena air lalu—"_

" _Biar alasan apapun, sekali salah tetap salah."_

" _Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Api. Air, biar alasan kertas basah tapi uangnya pasti masih utuh kan? Sekarang aku tanya, dimana uang titipan dari pemberian kakek yang banyak itu?"_

Kupejamkan kedua mataku sekuat mungkin.

" _S—soal itu ..."_

" _Jadi ... Air benar-benar membelanjakan uang kakek? Untuk apa?"_

" _Itu kan uang yang kita kumpulkan karena membantu kakek tiga hari ini! Jumlahnya tidak main-main! Brengsek!"_

" _Petir! Jaga bicaramu!"_

Kurasakan dadaku bergerumuh kencang. Petir, pecahan yang masuk dalam ketiga elemen pertama yang kami kuasai saja bisa melontarkan kata-kata pedas di depanku. Mereka lambat laun melunturkan rasa hormat padaku.

" _Uangnya ..."_

" _Paling buat dikasi sama pengemis—eh tapi sebanyak itu gak mungkin sih. Mana kita tahu kan?"_

Kau tahu, Api? Kau adalah saudara yang kuharapkan akan memberitahu mereka semua bahwa aku membelanjakan uang itu untukmu juga. Di depan saksi sebuah payung berukuran sedang bernuansa merah maron, kau malah menganggapku buruk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menggelapkan pandanganmu dari saudara yang terlahir bersamaan denganmu ini.

Aku tahu Api mengenalku sebagai laki-laki yang bukan bicara minim karena antisosial. Dia tahu aku yang jika sedang ingin membela diri pasti bakal bungkam atau bicara secara lambat. Aku tahu dia pasti akan memaklumi sifat payahku ini lalu berdiri di depanku untuk membela dengan kedua tangan mengadah. Oh aku kebanyakan berilustrasi tentang sang putri yang dilindungi ksatria berkuda putih.

Sungguh tidak percaya dia malah menuduhku seperti belum mengetahui sifatku.

Sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah aku ingin menangis sekeras mungkin. Mengatup bibirku dengan meremas dada.

" _Orang sepolos apapun, ujung-ujungnya pasti jelek. Sekarang ketahuan kan belangnya?"_

"H—hiks ..."

Hatiku sakit sekali.

-oOo-

Kurasa aku sudah cukup lama mengasingkan diri dari mereka. Kuharap, tidak ada salah satu dari kami kembali menjadi pelupa.

Aku memperbaiki letak topiku. Dari melipat kedua kakiku, aku bangkit secara lemas. Kudongakkan kepalaku memandang langit yang mulai cerah. Dari letak matahari, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa waktu masih menunjuk kisaran jam 3 sampai 4 sore.

Begini lah aku. Selalu membiarkan masalahku seperti desiran air membawa kotoran larut. Aku tidak mau menahan segala ganjalan hatiku lalu mengamuk seperti saudaraku yang keluar lebih awal dariku—sang pengendali api. Aku hanya membiarkannya sebagai resiko karena hidup. Tantangan hidup yang tidak ada artinya.

" _Apa kau tidak mau sekalipun marah, Air?"_

Ingatkah kau, Api? Kau pernah lelah untuk melindungiku dari cibiran buruk orang-orang padaku lalu bertanya seperti barusan. Aku tahu mungkin itu sebagai balas budimu karena aku yang selalu menerima sikap seenakmu itu.

Kau menegur sikapku saja aku sudah senang. Siapa yang tidak gembira ketika kau sudah bersabar hati untuk menyembunyikan segala kemauanmu, namun ada yang memandang lalu bertanya apa yang kau inginkan?

"Air ... kalau kau marah, kau boleh marah padaku."

Suara Api terdengar jelas. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Apa? Kenapa ucapan Api terdengar nyata bagiku?

"Air ..."

Bayangan gelap menutupi tubuhku setengah. Aku menyadari ketika ujung dari penutup cahaya itu memanjang hingga aku dapat melihatnya dari atas daratan yang kupijaki. Aku membalikkan badanku.

"Api ..," kataku kecil. Wajahnya tampak sedih kupandang.

"Air ..."

"..," aku memalingkan wajahku. Pikiranku saat ini hanya ingin bisa menjauhi diriku darinya. Bahkan jika aku bisa melenyapkan diriku, aku akan berusaha melakukannya.

"AIR!"

Aku terhenti untuk melangkah. Lengan kananku kurasa tertahan. Aku masih tetap berprinsip untuk tidak melihat wajahnya, jadi aku hanya membiarkan dia menahanku.

"Maaf ... aku mengerti aku jahat ..."

Aku memilih untuk bungkam. _Bukan, Api. Kau tidak jahat._ Ingin saja kukatakan seperti itu.

"Air ... aku tidak mau lagi menganggap kau sombong. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak sombong tapi yang kudapat malah aku yang begitu. Aku gelisah."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku kecil. Jadi selama ini dia menganggapku adalah tipe orang yang paling ingin kujauhi, ya?

"Aku sakit, Air. Aku tidak mau benci denganmu lagi."

"Api, kau bukan membenciku."

Aku berbalik dan langsung meregap lawan bicaraku. Topi jingganya sempat menolak dadaku untuk mendekapnya, tapi aku paksa dan aku merasa topinya sedikit naik dari letak seharusnya.

"Aku membencimu. Kamu jahat," kata Api dengan nada kekanakan.

"Kau hanya benci orang yang menjunjung tinggi aku, ya kan?" aku membiarkan dia berbalik meregapku kuat. "Aku tahu aku yang seharusnya salah, membiarkan mereka memujiku berlebihan."

"... bukan, Air," lirihnya parau. "Aku memang membencimu. Aku membencimu yang berusaha menolak pujian mereka. Kau begitu mudahnya merendah diri. Kau menganggap semua kerja keras yang tidak bisa kulakukan tapi kau bisa lakukan itu simpel."

Kedua pelupuk mataku kurasakan perih. Jadi selama ini Api bukan mempermasalahkan cemburu, tapi bagaimana aku menanggapi semua pujian tersebut. Aku tidak mau dipuji, itu saja. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau artinya aku meremehkan semua hal yang dianggapnya sulit dimana dia sampai berjuang keras dengan begadang.

"Kau selalu dianggap sosok figuran yang baik. Tapi kau malah menganggap dirimu sendiri buruk. Aku tidak mau punya contoh panutan yang lemah!"

"MAAF API! MAAF! AKU TAHU AKU TERNYATA JAHAT—" aku meregap pelukanku. Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulutku sendiri. Aku menangis dan aku berusaha menahannya. "AKU TAHU ITU—SEHARUSNYA AKU TAHU! AKU TIDAK MEREMEHKANMU, API! SUNGGUH AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENCELAMU! Aku—mana mungkin begitu—"

Mana mungkin? Aku baru saja melakukannya. Aku benar-benar jahat.

"Air, aku selalu kagum denganmu yang bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya malas dan terlalu mementingkan ego. Makanya, aku kesal."

" ... kau, bisa melakukan apa yang aku bisa, Api. Karena, kau adalah aku. Kita sama."

Tidak ada manusia yang diberi potensial berbeda. Semua punya kemampuan. Semua punya kekurangan. Itulah adanya terlahir kata 'maaf' di dunia. Bila kita tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang orang bisa, kita harus berusaha. Jika ada orang yang tidak dapat melakukan apa yang kita lakukan, maafkan lah dia. Berikan waktu untuknya agar dapat sepertimu, dan juga dukungan darimu yang menjadi landasan 'contoh' dia.

Syukuri potensial yang kau dapat. Tidak semua orang seberuntung dirimu. Bukan malah menghinanya dan membuat orang yang melihatmu jadi ragu untuk bisa lebih darimu.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku juga salah, rupanya.

 **ZRASSHHH!**

Kami terlalu lama saling menangisi sampai hujan deras lagi-lagi turun menghujam kami. Aku berusaha mungkin untuk melindungi Api, dan sebaliknya dia pun semakin mempererat pelukannya dengan membenamkan kepalaku.

"Aku—aku ... tidak yakin ... bisa menahan hujan," kata Api dengan suara agak menggigil.

"Tenang, kalau kau demam aku juga demam kok," balasku menopang rasa gelisahnya.

"Air, kau terlalu baik. Bukan, aku tahu kau memang orang baik."

Karena kita saling mengenal. Aku mengerti, Api. Karena saling mengenal, kita tahu apa yang kurang dan apa yang lebih dari teman kita. Kau sudah lama mengenalku baik.

Begitu juga aku. Aku sudah mengenalmu bahkan aku tahu sifat burukmu itu punya alasan pedas di belakangnya. Tapi aku percaya padamu kau berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menyakiti perasaanku dengan tega. Kau hanya mencoba membuatku tidak dibenci yang lainnya dengan pelan-pelan menyadarkan aku dari kesalahanku.

Kau sama kan, percaya denganku? Kuharap kali ini kau tidak menggelap matamu.

Ketika itu aku tidak sadar, kalau kami tidak merasakan rentetan tetes hujan kembali. Payung bernuansa merah maron melindungi kepala kami berdua. Aku mengintip dari celah tubuh Api. Sosok berjaket dengan resleting terbuka bernuansa merah.

' _Tanah ... makasih ...'_

-End?-

"Jadi kita tidak jadi menghadiri ulang tahun Yaya?" tanyaku. Tanah yang masih memayungi kami mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku serahkan kepada Petir untuk menghadiri acara tersebut," kata Tanah. "Kotak musik bukan hal konyol sebagai kado. Kau pintar memilih selera gadis sepertinya—ups! Aku tidak sengaja."

"Puji saja. Lagian aku sudah percaya dengan Air lagi kok," ucap Api terus terang. Kami berdua—aku dan Tanah—tertawa canggung.

"Oh ya Air, kau tahu kenapa Api langsung disini?" tanya Gempa dengan suara menggoda.

"TANAH SUDAH! ITU KONYOL!" jerit Api.

"Waktu itu aku melihat payung ini digantung di depan pintu rumah setelah melihat kau lari dari kami. Aku bertanya dengan Api saat itu," mulai Tanah bercerita.

" _Api, ini milik siapa?" tanya Tanah dengan ada sudah curiga._

" _I—itu pembelian Air," jawab Api gugup. "Kata Air mau beli bahan kue dan dia sempat membeliku itu."_

" _H—HAH?! INI MAHAL TAU!" teriak Angin. "Masih ada labelnnya nih! Bermerek pula!"_

" _Eh jadi uang kita ..." Petir membulatkan sepasang matanya._

" _Untuk beli payung ..." lanjut Api._

 _Angin sempat tertawa geli. "Ckckck, Petir, kau harus minta maaf karena telah mengatai Air."_

" _Eh aku hanya mengatainya sekali!" jawab Petir marah._

" _Tetap saja harus minta maaf—eh Api?"_

"Dan Api menyusul ke sini deh," Tanah selesai bercerita dengan wajah senorak mungkin. "Aku, Petir, dan Angin minta maaf sudah menuduhmu bukan-bukan ya, Air?"

"Aku juga minta maaf karena membelanjakan uang itu seenaknya," kataku. "Akhirnya tidak jadi membelikan Yaya boneka kelinci berukuran besar berwarna merah muda ..."

"Tapi setidaknya, kalian tidak saling canggung satu sama lain lagi kan?"

"Iya. Tapi aku kedinginan sekarang," desisku.

"Tidak apa! Ayo hangatkan diri dengan apiku!" seru Api yang melepas regapannya. Dia mengeluarkan satu bola api dari tangannya. "Dengan begini, dalam cuaca apapun tidak aka nada siapapun yang kedinginan!"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Hangat sih iya. Tapi aku merasakan kobaran api dari Api semakin tinggi sampai mulai menyentuh lebaran payung kami.

"Oh," aku ingin menegur tapi api sudah menjalar. Tanah yang melihat juga kelabakan dibuatnya.

"ADUH PAYUNGNYA BOCOR DEH!"

"Engh—" Api menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi tidak sampai terbakar juga payungnya kan—"

Api bergoyang akibat angin yang menabraknya dan bengkok menuju lebaran payung paling ujung. Disaat itu juga hujan mulai mereda.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Hadiahku pada Api hangus aku tidak masalah.

 **-Finn-**

A/N: Awalnya tidak kepikiran untuk menggunakan POV Air. Tapi saya waktu itu dapat ilham setelah comment di facebook dengan author **aries queenzha** saya jadi kepikiran ending bagusnya gini saja. Semoga kalian suka.

Setel lagu _Sadness and Sorrow – Naruto Soundtrack_. Ngetik saya lancar sebelum kembali dihadang kerjaan biadab.

Thanks to DesyaNAP, shirokuro 00, Io-aruka, aries queenzha, Chikita466, AGELLA, atlas antartikA, Healice Adelia, Vivi Ritsu, M4dG4rl, AnggiAfi, Elskers, thunderpearl, dan Ava laxanfox. Kalian pembaca yang sempatt buat saya semangat kembali menjadi author ^^


End file.
